Sieve boxes contain stationary nozzles that spray a slurry onto the surface of a sieve screen. Over time, the slurry wears down the sieve screen at the initial contact point, often near the top of the screen, thereby rendering the sieve screen so ineffective that it must be replaced. It is common practice to flip the sieve screen upside down so that the worn area is put on the bottom and an unworn area of the sieve screen is brought to the top where the slurry spraying occurs. Although this practice may double the life of the sieve screen, it does not change the wear of the sieve screen at these specific locations proximate to the top and the bottom of the screen. Also, it can be a very time consuming process to remove, re-orient, and re-attach the sieve screen to the sieve box.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach to extending the operating life of sieve screens.